Party Boyfriend
by Tankaze
Summary: Matsukaze Tenma is somehow invited to a popular party, and since he is old enough to drink, Tenma decides to take on the experience. However, Tsurugi Kyousuke disagrees with Tenma, believing he still isn't prepared to go. Shindou Takuto finds himself judging his own feelings.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: This is an Inazuma Eleven Go fan fiction that involves romance, jealousy, and has some crude language.  
This fan fiction is collaboration between Chuuco and Tandra that uses the character's Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Kirino Ranmaru, and Shindou Takuto as the main cast._

* * *

_Dusk was beginning to settle across the skies of Inazuma town. The evening street lights flickered on, attracting oblivious insects with its light and heat and the temperature had cooled noticeably. The thin figure wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing his hand along his arms in an attempt to warm himself up. He was on his way home from soccer practice and had taken a short cut home, winding through narrow alleyways, which seemed to be a favorite spot for cats.  
"Here kitty" the boy said in a baby voice, trying to coax a stray cat he came by, "Aw you're such a cutie. Yes you are!" he continued, squatting down as he offered the scruffy cat some of his left over lunch which consisted of a half a tuna sandwich. The feline crept closer to the boy but quickly hissed and was gone in a flash. The boy cocked his head to one side, wondering what he'd done wrong before noticing a shadow casting over himself.  
"Whoa what a cute ass you got," croaked a voice behind him. The boy hesitantly turned his head only to see three thugs looming over him. The tallest one, who he assumed was the leader, spat out the remainders of his cigarette before grabbing the younger boy by the back of his collar and pressing him against the grimy wall.  
"This one's mine boys" the leader thug told his sidekicks as he attempted to undo the younger boy's pants.  
"P-please no! Help! Somebody please!" he pleaded, feeling tears rise to his blue eyes. What happened next was a blur. The grip on him was released and the sounds of men fighting quickly echoed through the alleyway.  
"Tenma!" cried a familiar voice, "Get the hell out of here! GO!" The boy's eyes widened when he saw his blue-haired friend fighting off the three thugs. The two sidekicks were down pretty quick but the leader sure knew how to put up a fight. Tsurugi, his blue-haired friend, threw a punch at the thug's nose followed with a knee to the gut, which caused the enemy to fall to his knees with a painful groan before collapsing.  
"Tsu-tsurugi…" Tenma whimpered, eyeing his friend who was covered in the enemy's blood.  
"Come on let's get you home," he replied, helping the younger boy stand up before escorting him to the safety of his home._

It had been four months since the terrifying incident but Tenma was quick to recover from it. He made his way down the hallways on his way to class, the two curls on his head bouncing slightly as he skipped happily. His first class would be history, which he dreaded but most of his friends were in his history class so he figured he didn't mind.  
"Morning sensei" Tenma greeted as he opened the door and took a seat beside his friends Shinsuke and Kariya, "Where's Tsurugi? Is he absent today?" the boy pouted. The two had started dating a few weeks after the incident after confessing their 'love' for each other. Tsurugi had been a good boyfriend to Tenma, he was protective, kind and was a sucker for romance, not to mention he was a good kisser too.  
"Sorry your fuck buddy isn't here" Kariya mocked, earning a kick under the table from Aoi. Tenma ignored his foul-mouthed friend as the teacher began the class with some boring lecture.  
It was at least fifteen into class before the door swung open and in came a sweaty Tsurugi, "Sorry I'm late, I got held up" the boy panted, flashing Tenma a quick smile before taking a seat beside Kariya.

After what seemed like an eternity of boring classes, the lunch bell finally rang. Tenma quickly gathered his folders and books as he made his way to the library. Due to upcoming exams, his friends and himself had decided to go to the library for a group study session, even though he never really got any study done during these sessions because he was always too busy chatting away with his friends. Upon walking through the large library doors, he scanned the area for his group of friends. Light filtered through the window blinds and reflected off the many neat rows of shelves. There was a reading corner at the back of the library, which was piled with colorful beanbags and pillows; besides the reading corner was the study area which had a few tables for students to get some studying done in a quiet environment. Tenma found his gang sitting at a large table with their heads in their textbooks and hastily made his way over to them, taking a seat next to his Tsurugi and opposite Shindou.  
"Hello love" Tsurugi purred, nuzzling Tenma's neck affectionately.  
"Not everyone appreciates your public display of affection," Shindou stated as he raised a brow at the scene of the two lovebirds opposite him. Kariya was equally disgusted at the scene and stuck out his tongue.  
"Aw don't be such a cock block, they look cute together", Kirino told Shindou who just rolled his eyes and went back to studying. After a solid fifteen minutes of math problems, Shindou felt something brush up against his foot. He looked up, noticing a happy looking Tenma chewing on the lid of his pen and appeared to be swinging his legs childishly under the table, which frankly looked absolutely adorable. The former soccer captain decided to shrug it off and went back to solving math problems but couldn't keep his concentration as Tenma's foot kept touching his own over and over again. Shindou furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out whether Tenma was doing it on purpose or simply being his normal, obnoxious self. It was awfully awkward, like something you would do in some sappy love movie. He looked up at Tenma one last time, blue eyes met brown; the bubbly boy flashed him a playful smile then averted his gaze back down at his text book.  
By the end of lunchtime the boys were all exhausted from the intense studying they had done.  
Tenma leaned back in his chair and stretched his limbs, "Ahh man! I'm exhausted!" the brunet yawned. Shinsuke and Kageyama were quick to agree before letting out yawns of their own.  
"So who's going to that party tonight?" Shinsuke asked.  
"I am!" Kageyama and Tenma said in unison.  
"Yeah I guess so, but I heard there will be alcohol" Shindou pointed out.  
"Well obviously there'd be alcohol, most of us are already eighteen which is the legal drinking age" Kariya replied. Tenma nodded excitedly at the thought of trying alcohol for the first time.  
"Whose party is it anyway?" Tsurugi asked curiously.  
"Some chick's eighteenth, I don't really know the bitch's name but she practically invited the whole school," Kariya laughed.  
The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the group of friends parted ways to go to their next classes. Tenma groaned as he sloppily made his way to accounting class, he absolutely hated accounting but the party was something to look forward to. He'd never been to a party like this before; those shitty six-year-old birthday parties didn't really count. This one would have loud music, sweaty bodies and alcohol; this was a big kid party!

Ever since the conversation about that eighteenth birthday party, Tenma couldn't help but lose concentration in class. Instead of inserting the correct numbers needed to purchase the several products' his teacher instructed the class to do, he totaled how much it would cost him to buy some snacks for the party. Chips, soda, and just about anything junk food related satisfied him. When the teacher walked by, Tenma finally came to his senses as he realized that she would be checking on his progress in a moment. Within a moments flash, he cleared the useless numbers on his page and opened a new page and pretended to do classwork.  
Once she left the area, Tenma let out a sigh of relief and began muttering to himself, "I really got to snap out of this, I can't fail accounting when I'm already half way through the school year, and I'm actually doing pretty decent in a class for once." His azure eyes looked down at the time on the corner of his computer screen, and decided to speed up his process by asking a couple classmates around him for their numbers to some of the items.  
Tap, tap, enter was the last noises Tenma had made on his keyboard, which signaled the end of the mini project he was assigned in class today.  
"Take that accounting" Tenma spoke under his breath, his smile shining almost as much as the whiteness of the computer screen in front of him. One minute was all that was left of this bitch of a class and he just couldn't help but plan what he'd do once the after school bell had sounded. Tenma still couldn't shake off the hyped up feeling bubbling inside of him. He would actually be able to try some alcohol! His parents would never permit him to drink at any younger age, besides the legal drinking age, so it was only natural that he would want alcohol to put to his lips so badly. He wondered if feeling like complete trash after drinking was really true. Finally, the bell rang and kids raced out the door, leaving Tenma to push his way through the main entrance and ending door.  
"This party is going to be fucking sweet bro!" some senior had yelled through the hallway across to his tattooed friend. Tenma could even hear girls behind him already talking about the 'delicious' sex that would definitely happen once they would arrive at the party. For some reason, Tenma felt slightly embarrassed at how easily students could say that each other, and had lowered his head while he shoved his hands down his pockets. It's not like everyone is going to only be wasted and have sex, right? Isn't there going to be the normal kind of conversations and the usual stomach cramps you would have from dying of laughter at the jokes your friends would make? Everything seemed unclear to the brunet as he took the usual route toward his house.  
He wandered through the neighbor toward his home before familiar hands grabbed his waist from behind. Tenma knew that touch anywhere, and didn't hesitate to turn around and find out who it was.  
"Guess who?" the familiar voice asked with a mischievous tone. Tenma couldn't help but laugh at those words; it was obvious and there was really no need to even ask to begin with.  
"Hmm... is that you captain?" Tenma replied to get that cute look of annoyance he liked about Tsurugi so much.  
"Guess again" the tough boy spoke with playfulness as he clutched onto him.  
"Kirino senpai?" Tenma giggled. Tsurugi let go of his waist and quickly took his arms, spinning him around to face him. He bent down, which lead to Tenma closing his eyes and a passionate kiss. Tenma slithered his arms around Tsurugi's neck and tilted his head, to get a better angle. He was bubbling inside, just one of the many feelings he had when he kissed Tsurugi, and blushing at how measly his kissing ability was compared to his. Tsurugi's tongue pushed part the brunet's parted lips, exploring every part of Tenma's mouth.  
"Mnnf—Tsurugi, not in public" Tenma managed to say before pulling away. Tsurugi grumbled before letting go slowly and licking the last taste of Tenma's mouth on his lips. On the other hand, Tenma seemed to look like he was lost in thought after their kiss, which amused the blue haired boy. Just to tease him, he leaned up next to his ear and let out a cold wind of air out of his mouth. Tenma's eyes widened in surprise and Tenma looked at Tsurugi sternly.  
"D-don't just do that out of nowhere you i-idiot, it caught me off guard!" Tenma took his fist and made light blows at the sharp-eyed boy's chest with the mixed feelings of anger and simple childishness. Tsurugi stretched and his eyes narrowed as he looked at Tenma's flushed face and adorable pounding that his hands made.  
"Alright, I guess I am in the wrong for doing that Matsukaze." Tsurugi ruffled his unusually fluffy hair and had changed Tenma's expression from puffed up tomato, to the smiling middle school kid his spirit seemed to give off. Tsurugi dug through his right pocket with one hand and flipped open his red phone. He skimmed through the invite to the slut's eighteenth birthday party once again, and kept silent for a couple moments. Tenma seemed to feel troubled when he saw that Tsurugi was taking longer than a moment to say something to him because he was used to the blunt Tsurugi he admires and loves.  
"Tsurugi, what's wrong?" The blue orb eyed boy glanced to the side, hoping for at least a positive response to come out of this. Nearby, a black and white cat was scurrying along the sides near the gates of the many houses in the street. Shindou was shamelessly chasing after this cat in his house clothes, which consisted of the finest of fabric in the city due to the wealth that ran in his family and famous 'Shindou' last name.  
"This is the last time I let you out of the house so carelessly!" Shindou gritted his teeth, and made sure to look around him to find no one would seeing this 'dedicated and mature' boy running after a mere cat. He had wanted to let his cat out of his palace of a house to enjoy the freedom of being outside every once in a while when his parent's were both out shopping or attending some type of meeting. Luckily, Kirino had followed Shindou out of his house to go help him catch his shorthaired pet. The pink haired boy's pigtails brushed the sides of his shoulders as he raced ahead of Shindou to trap Shindou's beloved cat, while Shindou would wait in the back, cornering the feline. This would leave the cat practically no where to run on both ends of the narrow street.  
"I got you, you little rascal." Kirino had caught the black and white fur ball and had given Shindou a thumbs up to pass on Shindou his victory. Shindou walked up to Kirino and patted his shoulder with a thankful smile.  
"Thanks a lot Kirino, I sometimes don't know what I would do without you and your smart tactics." Shindou was rather grateful and thanked Kirino, giving him a playful wink. Kirino kept a rather subtle face, but it was obvious to himself that his heart was racing fast.  
"Hey, no problem Shindou! Do you want me to bring back your cat back to your place, while you go and buy our favorite chips for the party?" Kirino asked as he stood on the ground, petting the curly haired boy's cat's chest, which caused her to purr loudly and rub her face on Kirino's lean fingers.  
"Yes, please do that for me and thanks again Kirino," Shindou had said as he walked to the direction of the store Kirino and him had frequently visited. However, Shindou had heard Tenma's voice close-at-hand and carefully hid behind the corner to listen closer to what Tenma was saying.  
"Tsurugi, are you even listening to what I'm saying right now? I don't like that shadowed look in your eyes…" Tenma switched from looking at the side, to now looking down at the ground.  
"It's getting late Matsukaze, we should just go home and ignore the party; that's all what I'm trying to say." Tsurugi had closed his eyes saying this, so it was hard to see how he had felt about saying something like that to him out of the blue.  
"No, I'm only going home to get dressed for this damn party, so don't say that like I'm going home just to get back to my usual fucking life of sleeping and then going to school the next day!" Tenma had his hands in the air as fists, and his eyebrows were diagonal with outrage.  
"Don't talk to me like that" Tsurugi replied through his gritted teeth. It wasn't that he didn't want Tenma to have fun, but the blue-haired teen had a possessive streak. He didn't want his innocent flower to become tainted in any way. He also didn't appreciate the usually happy-go-lucky boy to drop the f-bomb on him like that.  
"I can talk to you how I fucking want! You're not any better than me—"  
"Okay, okay, I get it! So you want to go to this party for what? To get wasted then fucked right?"  
"Tsurugi that's not it, you're just being selfish."  
"I'm not! I'm just looking out for you like a good boyfriend should."  
"Well then it seems our ideas of a 'good boyfriend' are very different, I don't need to be baby-sit!"  
"Damn it Tenma, you know what? I don't care anymore. Have fun getting laid tonight," Tsurugi growled as he stormed off, shoving past the short boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenma tore through his wardrobe looking for some party clothes. There were clothes littered all over his floor, bed, table, just about everywhere.  
"Ugh! What should I wear?" he pondered to himself, trying on a few different shirts before realizing he was acting like some prissy teenage girl. The time read seven o'clock, the party would be starting in ten minutes and he was here fretting over what he should wear.  
"Screw it!" he mumbled. Tenma put on a pair of tight fitted jeans and a deep blue dress shirt, which complemented his eyes, of course, leaving the first few top buttons undone. There. He looked both classy and sexy.  
The walk to the party wasn't very hard; you just had to follow the booming music. He soon arrived at a house adorned with streamers and loud music pumping through the air. The party had just started and already the front lawn was swarmed with familiar school students mingling and drinking. Tenma pushed past the crowd and into the house, which was equally crowded. The music blasted through the house, and he had to admit, it was amazing. Sight of sweaty people dancing and grinding against each other, some were snogging; some were sculling down a shit load of beer and others were practically having dry sex on the tables. He felt the excitement flow through his veins.  
"Tenma! You came!" Kageyama shouted from behind Tenma, his voice was partially drowned by all the noise.  
"Kageyama!" Tenma cried happily at the sight of his friend before lunging at the boy into a tight hug, "Look at all this! It's amazing! Oh what's that you're drinking? Is it alcohol? Let me try some!" the brunet said as he snatched Kageyama's cup and sipped the liquid. It burned his throat and quite frankly, tasted disgusting.  
"The taste gets better the more you drink" Kageyama told him after witnessing Tenma's scrunched up face, "Anyway let's dance Tenma!"  
"Sure!" Tenma replied as the two made way to the dance area. There was a large disco ball hung up on the ceiling with blinding, coloring lights flashing everywhere. The two squeezed through the sea of dancing people, rubbing up against each other. Tenma laughed at Kageyama who was pulling some of the lamest dance moves which was a cross between YMCA and the chicken dance.  
"Hey it's not like you can do any better!" the boy attempted to shout over the music.  
"Just watch!" Tenma cried back as he did some of Michael Jackson's signature moves. Kageyama just broke out into a fit of laughter. The two danced together for a bit before Tenma was pushed back by other people, losing sight of Kageyama. Before he knew was happened, he felt someone pressed up disturbingly close to his back. A pair of hands slithered across his chest and travelled over his body. Tenma was still dumbstruck as those pair of unfamiliar hands practically groped his body.  
"Excuse me but I'm taken—" The brunet swung around to face the stranger but was shocked when he saw Shindou.  
"Mmm Tenma you're really sexy you know that right?" Shindou said, his speech slurred. The former captain's hair was messy and sweaty, his breath smelled faintly of alcohol and judging from the way he acted, he was obviously drunk.  
"C-captain what are you…" Tenma managed to choke out. Shindou ignored the smaller boy's comment as he rocked his pelvis forward, grinding against Tenma's, earning an unexpected moan from both the boys. Shindou pulled Tenma closer before leaning down and hastily kissed Tenma's exposed neck, leaving a red mark. Usually, Tenma would pull away but right now, how could he? He felt lost in the music, flashing lights and Shindou's muscular body grinding against his own. What Tsurugi doesn't know won't hurt him; Shindou is drunk anyway so he won't remember any of this, right?  
"Takuto…" Tenma muttered the other's first name under his breath, looking up to see the older boy's face. His featured being lit up by the flashing lights. His brown eyes reflected the colorful lights and his tanned face made him look all the more desirable. Dammit, Shindou was actually really hot, how had Tenma not noticed before? His fingers explored Shindou's chest, feeling muscle tense under the fabric of the shirt.  
"Tenma."  
"Huh?"  
"I need you."  
"What do you m—"  
Tenma was completely taken by surprise when Shindou roughly took his chin and pressed his lips to Tenma's. It was nothing like Tsurugi's, who had passionate and sweet kisses. Shindou's kiss was rough, even a little sloppy, but that was due to his lack of sobriety. Tenma couldn't help but moan into the kiss. Their lips molded over each other's and tongues battled before the smaller boy had to pull away, gasping for air desperately.  
Tenma felt his lower regions grow more excited and erect, constricted by the unforgiving fabric of his denim jeans. His stomach twisted as a strange sensation came over him, like all the adrenaline had been concentrated in his lower parts, his brain had stopped working on him; he only knew one thing. Shindou.  
"Empty rooms, upstairs" Shindou panted out as he dragged Tenma out of the crowd of dancing people and made way to the second level of the house. The two stumbled around upstairs, trying to find an empty bedroom. Most of the rooms were taken or locked.  
"Ughh this will do" Shindou grumbled as the two fell into the bathroom, locked the door and continued where they left off. The older boy pinned Tenma down against the cold bathroom floors as the two shed attempted to shed their clothes while exchanging wet kisses.

Meanwhile, Tsurugi lay on his bed with his face buried in the pillow. He had never seen Tenma like that before. What happened to that cheerful brunet who would always put others before himself, who would smile and bring light to the world, who would kiss Tsurugi and tell him he was the best thing he ever had. Tsurugi sighed, maybe these fights were normal in relationships, nevertheless; it still tore him apart when Tenma spat those words of poison.  
"What the hell am I doing here?" he muttered to himself. His Tenma was out at a party and could so easily be taken advantage of while he was lying in his room sulking. Tsurugi cursed to himself before slipping into a simple t-shirt and jeans before running out the house and toward the location of the party. Within moments of tracking down the party house, Tsurugi watched as a wasted couple pushed passed him and started making out on the backyard grass. It's been only a couple of hours since Tenma had left the cat-eyed boy alone in his house and the party was already insane.  
"Tenma, nothing better has happened to you or I'll-" Tsurugi muttered as he made his way inside the house. The dark blue haired boy shuffled on the floors with almost every step, bumping into nearly every teenager. The amount of space that was in the main hall would be able to give claustrophobic people an anxiety attack.  
"There are too many god-damn people here. How the hell am I going to find one person in this paparazzi of a group?" Tsurugi spat. Without a doubt, he was irritated now; anything or anyone that would bother him at this point would regret coming into contact with him. A man suddenly fell on Tsurugi, which led to him losing his balance and falling on top of a curly blonde-haired girl. Her face and eyes were both red, which proved that she was sickly drunk. She took her sweaty fingers and wrapped her hands behind his neck and pulled him closer to her lips. The boy's orange eyes narrowed and he quickly turned his head to the side to avoid kissing her. She obviously was too oblivious to realize that she wasn't kissing his lips now, and instead was grubbily licking below his left ear. The boy couldn't take how disheveled she looked and the fact that he was already in a relationship, so he punched her unmercifully across the cheek. Drinks were knocked over when the scruffy girl made way above a coffee table and left glass shards scattered around her. The enraged boy looked at the same fist he used to deal damage and tightened it firmly. Sure he had possibly broken her jaw with his austere blow, but what was there else he could have done if she was going to force him to have sex with her? Abruptly, a much larger man than himself wounded Tsurugi's arm with a knife. The pale boy gritted his teeth in pain once cut, and then focused on getting rid of the knife in the tan man's hand.  
"My arm doesn't sting as much as I had hoped due to your horrible aim, but I'm about to fucking mess you up for leaving a scratch on me" Tsurugi cautioned sinisterly. Beating up the towering man would be simple for someone who was involved in many afterschool fights. The teenager holding the knife attempted to stab him once more on the same arm, but just like he anticipated, the lean boy dodged the hit and grabbed the clueless man's arm. Right away, the orange-eyed boy twisted his arm behind his back and used his feet to slam him against the ground, thus making him drop the utensil. He wanted to hear his cries of pain for attempting to win a fight that involved no one, but him.  
"Tsurugi, what are you doing?! Can't you see that you clearly won?" Kageyama disrupted as he watched the horrible scene in front of him. The winner of the fight locked eyes with the now desperate to live injured man.  
"Tch. He's not worth to beat up any longer," Tsurugi disclosed in a more relaxed tone. With that, Tsurugi stood up from the ground and faced Kageyama with a cold tone.  
"I don't need any of your input for anything I am doing, okay?"  
"I j-just thought that he was already in brutal condition, so I-"  
"I said to not get fucking involved; you got it?"  
"O-okay…" Kageyama bellowed with his head down, his purple hair bouncing. Tsurugi continued back to searching for his bubbly boyfriend. He couldn't believe that he has to go through that much shit just to drag him back home. The lights above him flickered brightly as he traveled up the stairs to start to check the rooms.

Shindou stripped Tenma of his shirt forcefully as he panted. The curly brown haired boy couldn't stop fingering Tenma's body and soft face once his shirt was off. Shindou then took off his own white collared shirt and lightly pushed his body against Tenma, which followed up with another moan and erection. Tenma was in tears once Shindou's mouth touched his skin. He was biting even rougher than Tsurugi would when they caressed. Tenma wasn't in the slightest scared though; he actually wanted Shindou to keep him infatuated and to feel more of his touch. The brown-eyed boy gripped the other boy's hands and held them down on the solid floor. The impact from Tenma's hands leaving the air and onto the ground left him a small shock of aching pain. However, he dealt with the pain and panted harder to get Shindou to go faster with his kissing. Tenma's body was a canvas of red marks, which indicated that he was having the pleasure of his former captain using him for his satisfaction. Shindou made way up to Tenma's neck and rubbed his fingers up and down, making Tenma blush and close his eyes. Another merciless kiss had followed up on his neck that instantly led to a bright hickey and drops of blood rolling down. More wet kisses on the mouth followed up second after second. The brown haired boy was obviously not going to stop to give Tenma a chance to breathe, so Tenma took his hand and covered Shindou's mouth to give him a moment to collect the necessary air in his mouth. Once ready, Tenma let go and allowed Shindou to resume what he was doing. Both boys looked banged up with their shameless appearance.  
"How much more should we go Shindou," Tenma barely managed to say.  
"Shut up Tenma. Just keep going and we'll decide that later," Shindou emphasized with an expressionless face.

After many failed attempts, Tsurugi violently kicked the door he would open in front of him. What room could he have missed? There were five bedrooms in total, but none of them had the brown haired boy he was seeking for. The enraged boy slid his back against the wall and allowed himself to sit on the floor. He delved into his pockets and took out his red phone to check his old messages with Tenma. The text messages Tenma sent him normally had some sort of cute face at the end and were written so child-like, but Tsurugi found that strangely adorable. After skimming through a couple more texts that his boyfriend sent him, he paused at one. The wing haired boy had mentioned that if you are ever going to play hide-and-seek with your friend's; you should try and hide in every room possible instead of sticking to the same exact one. His eyes widened and the dark haired boy immediately shoved his phone back in his pockets and began checking rooms that didn't have any beds to sleep on. He was such a dumbass, why didn't he do this earlier? When people are wasted, they tend to go anywhere to have sex, including the most outrageous places like the one he had seen before on the backyard when he was getting into the house. He felt like he was finally making some progress to seeing him again. More doors were being unlocked and swung open, as the boy with the curly side burns made his way through.

The bathroom door that contained Tenma and Shindou was finally opened. The two boys were encased in their own spit and were beyond horny. Tsurugi was taken by complete surprise at the bedraggled sight he was seeing. The spiky haired boy clamped his teeth together and intensified his eyes to match the pissed off emotion he was feeling.  
"What the hell are you doing Tenma!" Tsurugi stormed shouting.


End file.
